


And miles to go before I sleep

by crowgin



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Buridan's Ass, Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowgin/pseuds/crowgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench still has a job to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And miles to go before I sleep

Wrench doesn't leave Duluth after everything goes wrong. He's not a dog, not the type to run off with his tail between his legs, and the city is big enough without the blizzard that he can hide in plain sight.  
 _  
_He cleans out their motel room and packs their bags into the spare car, which he then stashes in a nearby lot where the snow will hide it until he can regroup. He ends up in a diner what feels like an eternity later. He's running on adrenaline and fumes, sitting alone in a corner booth, but he can barely stomach the coffee he's ordered.

Numbers is laying on a slab in the morgue and Malvo, that fucking rat, could be half way back Bemidji or Fargo for all he fucking knows. Not that knowing would change the fact that Numbers is dead. Because Numbers is dead, sure as hell.  
  
Dead because he'd insisted.  
 _  
_'Got to be sure' he'd signed, sitting across from Numbers and knowing his partner would relent, knowing Numbers couldn't stand when they fought. _  
  
_He'd just wanted to finish the job and go home. They could have just dumped Lester in that damn lake and been back to Fargo by now, and the name Lorne Malvo would have never meant a thing to them.  
  
Except there was no going back to Fargo now, not without Malvo's head and an empty passenger's seat, and Wrench knows this. He knows this just like he knows Numbers isn't really going to come wandering in out of the blizzard with that stupid mug of his, signing something like 'there you are' or, 'way to leave me.' _  
  
_He lets the waitress fill up his coffee even though he's done, too tired to try and explain himself _._ He stares at the empty side of the booth and doesn't think about the blood in the snow, or growing crowd on the sidewalk, or the ambulance he knew was coming too late, _too late._  
 _  
_He doesn't think about the body he had to leave in the street. _  
  
_He knows what Numbers would have said.He knows the shorter man would have told him to get the hell out of there, that there was no sense in getting himself shot or picked up by the cops whenever they decided turn up. He knows Numbers would have preferred for him to be safe _  
  
_He also knows that if he lets himself think of his partner dieing alone, what he knows _wont matter._  
  
So instead he thinks about the last time he saw Numbers alive, the snow in his hair and a semi-automatic in hand, and reminds himself that he is not a dog to be left to die the street. He is a wolf – they are wolves.  
  
Wrench stares at the empty seat across from him and thinks about Lorne Malvo and what he has to do now.  
  
Even if he has to do it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrench going on a rampage is all that's getting me through today


End file.
